The Truth About Forever
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: He'd give anything to be with her, even knowing what she is and what world she belongs to. But not all in her world are so accepting of a human in their midst.
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Girl

A/N: Another submission for the CxA forums Challenge. This one is for the theme forever. I hope you'll all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

The Truth about Forever

Chapter 1: Mysterious Girl

A whisper of chestnut silk hair floated on the breeze just outside his line of vision, the sweet scent of delicate spring blooms. He turned his head slightly, just in time to catch a glimpse of a lithe girl gliding around the corner.

_Can it be. . . is it really her?_ His breath caught in his throat as he turned to follow, his sapphire eyes scanning the darkness of the street ahead of him, and he caught sight of her again. Heart pounding, palms slightly sweaty, the youth quickened his pace, soon only a few paces behind her.

_It really is her!_ Cloud realized elatedly. There was no mistaking this woman after all. Her image had been imprinted in his mind since the first time he had seen her at that dance club that Zack had drug him to a few weeks ago. It wasn't the kind of place that he often went to. In fact, he never went at all if he could help it. But Zack had insisted, pointing out that if Cloud never went out, he'd never meet any girls besides the ones at school. Girls, girls and more girls were Zack's favorite subject, and Cloud sometimes wondered how on earth the two of them had become friends.

Regardless of his antisocial behavior, Cloud had at last caved in and allowed Zack to tow him off to the small club. Once there, Zack had tried his hardest to get his friend to interact with many of the beautiful young woman he had hanging around him, but Cloud had not been interested. There was no one special, no one out of the ordinary who made his heart race. And so that's how he ended up on his own in the midst of other teens and young adults, sulking in a corner table. Until she came.

_He heard the chair scrape against the floor as it was pulled out, but he didn't look up, still glaring stonily where Zack was flirting with a slender dark haired young woman with a dazzling smile. 'So much for sticking with me,' he thought crabbily._

"_So tell me; why is a handsome guy like you all alone?" A musical female voice broke through the haze in his mind, and he looked over reluctantly, preparing to tell the girl flatly and to the point that he wasn't interested. But then his eyes met the laughing bright green eyes of the girl across from him and he was dazzled._

_She was flawlessly lovely, as stupid as that might sound. After all, every person has their flaws, right? But not her. Her skin was pale as a porcelain doll's, her silken hair a beautiful cascade of mahogany around her slim delicate frame, full lips smiling sweetly at him. Cloud could only gape at her, his mouth hanging open, a red stain spreading across his cheeks._

_A giggle as melodic as her speaking voice escaped her, a slender hand creeping up to cover her mouth. "Ah, what's the matter? A guy like you should be used to talking to girls."_

"_Er, not really," he managed to spit out at last, feeling like the world's biggest moron. "I'm not good with people."_

_She tipped her head to the side, still beaming. "Not everyone is," was her cheerful response. She regarded him thoughtfully, her chin resting in the palm of her slender hand. "You know, a good way to get over that is to dance!"_

_His face went from crimson to white in the space of a few seconds. "D-dance? I don't dance," he answered quickly. "No way!"_

_A pout formed on her lips. "Not even for me?"_

_Sapphire eyes swelled in size and she tittered, suddenly grasping his hands. "Come," she cajoled, pulling him to his feet. "It won't kill you, I promise!"_

_He was powerless against her, this seemingly fragile girl who only came to a little above his chin. Helplessly, Cloud allowed the bewitching young woman to drag him out onto the dance floor, illuminated by different colored lights and packed with other dancing couples. Feeling panicked, he stared down into her eyes, now so dark the emerald could almost be black._

"_I-I don't know how to dance," he confessed, cringing as he waited for the girl's response. "I'm sorry."_

_This didn't deter her. Still holding his hands, she placed them on his waist before slipping hers around his neck. "That's okay," she told him, her voice almost too low to be heard over the soft romantic music now crooning out of the speakers. "Slow dancing isn't hard. There's nothing to it but moving in time to the music."_

_His heart rate had skyrocketed and as loud as it was to his ears he was grateful for the background noise that would make it next to impossible for her to hear. "I might step on your feet," he warned feebly, trying to keep his hands from trembling around her waist._

"_I wouldn't worry about that."_

_And in seconds, Cloud wasn't thinking about it at all. The only thing he could concentrate on was the girl in his arms, her soft body pressed lightly against his, the sweet, floral scent of her hair. It was impossible to think of anything else. The center of the universe had waltzed right into his arms, and he couldn't bear to think of her leaving him._

_A shudder went through his body at the feel of her light, curiously cool breath against his neck. "So, did you come here alone?"_

_Dimly he struggled through his dazed mind, trying to focus on what she was saying. "No, actually. I came with a friend."_

"_Hmm," she hummed, and he could swear her nose skimmed against the skin of his throat. "So you come with him and he abandons you? Some friend he is."_

_Chuckling faintly, he swallowed, feeling slightly dizzy. "Well, yeah, I guess you've got a point. But that's just the way that Zack is. . ."_

_Suddenly his arms were empty, her dark eyes staring up at him. "Zack?" she repeated, sounding angry. "He brought you and left you here alone?"_

"_Yes." Cloud shook himself, blinking as he tried to clear his vision. He felt like he had the time he'd drank his first alcoholic beverage- intoxicated. "Is there something wrong with that?"_

_In an instant, his hand was incased in her surprisingly firm grip as she dragged him across the room, shoving through the crowds with ease until she reached the spiky black haired man who was still engaged with the same dark haired girl. Cloud followed willingly, the room spinning around him in a haze, faintly aware of the conversation being had._

"_Hey, hey, hey! Long time no see beautiful-"_

"_Don't you give me that!" Her voice was still as angelic, even in temper. "Have you lost your mind? You bring him here, and leave him? How could you? Especially in a place like this!"_

_Zack responded, sounding decidedly uncomfortable. "Aw, jeez, I didn't mean to leave him for so long. I was talking to Tifa and lost track of time."_

"_That carelessness could have cost you your best friend's life!" she hissed. "Be glad it was me who ran into him, and not someone else. Now, get him out of here and take him home where he belongs! This is no place for someone like him."_

_The last thing he was aware of was a gentle touch on his cheek, and then slipping away into blissful nothingness._

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Cloud quickened his pace. He was never quite sure what exactly had occurred that night, and Zack was deeply reluctant to talk about it. He hadn't even been able to get the girl's name from him. But he'd change that now.

Boldness, flooding him he was careful to keep far enough behind that he would not be noticed by the lovely young woman he followed. All he needed was for her to slip into a shop or restaurant, and then chance bumping into her and asking if she remembered him . . . then maybe he would be able at last to put a name to her radiant face.

He paused behind a store sign, watching as she spoke to a tall, gangly, sandy haired boy. A scowl creased his face, but his flower spoke casually, as if to a friend, though it was clear the male was just as caught in her spell as he had been. Then, with a slight beckoning of her fingers, the woman set off, the young man right on her heels as she turned down an alley in the fading daylight.

A haze of jealousy obscured his senses and he struggled with himself momentarily before slipping out of his hiding spot to follow. Thunder rumbled overhead, indicating that the storm promised by the weather forecasters had arrived at long last, but he paid little attention, his feet slapping against the pavement as he broke into a run.

The narrow alley allowed no glimmer of the last rays of the sun to reach into its depths as Cloud inched quietly through. They were not around the first bend, nor the second, but as he edged around the third corner, he spotted them. His body froze somewhere between horror and disbelief at the scene before his eyes.

At first glance it would seem the couple was making out. The sandy haired boy had his arms around the brunette's waist, his head back, her mouth at his throat. But there was something eerily wrong about it; there was nothing sweet or romantic in the embrace. Rather, it was as if the young man was not even conscious, his arms around her only for support, a bemused expression on his features. As for the beautiful creature of his dreams, her lips were sealed over his neck, but not in a kiss. No, she wasn't kissing the hapless boy, she was _feeding_ off of him. Drinking his blood.

She pulled back after what seemed like eternity, hands gently supporting the boy. His eyes had fluttered open, dazed and confused as he blinked down at her.

"W-what happened?" he asked blankly.

"You fainted," she answered easily, her voice concerned and friendly. "I've never seen a boy faint before! You must be feeling poorly. Perhaps you should go home and sleep."

"Y-yes," he murmured faintly. "That sounds like a good idea."

The young woman turned, helping guide the young man, and her eyes locked with Cloud's. For a moment he could only stare at her, agape, watching as the green orbs widened, flooding with a mixture of emotions including fear, anxiety, and something else he could not put a name to. She hesitated momentarily, then took a step toward him.

He ran. At the time he could not figure out exactly why he did so, but later he thought perhaps it was simply the shock, or maybe the fact that he had uncovered a secret that was not supposed to be known by humans and must undoubtedly be silenced, whether against her will or not.

So Cloud fled, to spare her that as well as to save his own life. He wound his way back out to the main street, now thrown into darkness from a combination of the set sun and the storm clouds overhead. They poured out their rain on the blond, soaking him almost instantaneously and sending the few people outside dashing for cover at once. But he pressed on, hurrying over the rain-slicked sidewalk as he headed for home.

"You, boy, come here."

His racing steps slowed slightly, glancing over at the group of grungy looking men leaning against a brick wall, staring at him. A shiver of unease crept through him and he turned to leave, only to find his way blocked by three more men. Uneasily, Cloud took a step back, his hands slowly tightening into fists.

"Give us your wallet, and you might be spared some pain," one of the ones behind him sneered, and he felt his stomach drop.

He wasn't a weakling. Far from it actually, he had his share of fights, particularly in elementary where he had been picked on repeatedly until in a fit of rage he had unleashed his temper on the culprit. He was never picked on since, though it wasn't the only fight he would get into. But this. . . he was hopelessly out numbered.

Yet his lean frame tensed, preparing anyway. He would not go down without a fight. But they weren't going to give him a chance to defend himself. From behind, his arms were grabbed in an iron hold by two of them while the others converged around to each get their own hit in. Cloud bit down on his lip hard, trying to distance himself from the pain, but it was growing harder and harder to do so.

He was released abruptly and he fell face first to the ground, landing in a puddle. Body screaming in protest he struggled to drag himself upright, wincing in agony. A foot caught him in the ribs and he slid back down on the pavement, a soft grunt of pain escaping the blond's lips.

"Leave him alone."

The angelic voice was a sound that did not belong in such a setting, and at first he could not believe he had heard it. Lifting his head slightly, he saw her. Her head was held high, chestnut hair dripping wet, emerald eyes narrowed into slits. Surprisingly, most of the thugs backed off, eyeing her cautiously. They might not know why, but they could sense that this girl wasn't to be trifled with. But not all of them were as smart as the others. One approached her, raising a hand to perhaps slap her. Yet whatever his intent, he never got to carry out.

In a move straight out of a sci fi movie, she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder with ease, as if he weighed no more than an empty cardboard box. The man hit a wall and slid down it in a crumpled heap. She didn't look back at him, her eyes moving to the others. They hastily scattered, a few stopping to gather their comrade up before leaving Cloud alone in the rain with her. The young woman stared after them for a long moment before shaking her head with a soft sigh, stepping over to him.

He watched her cautiously as she held out a delicate, deceptively frail hand to him. Slowly, his fingers curled around her palm, allowing her to drag him up to his feet. He swayed slightly, but she held him up, bright eyes scanning his face.

"Let me take you home."

A silent nod was his only response, his sapphire eyes still filled with awe as he gazed at her. Her gentle arm slid around his waist, helping to support him as he cautiously took a few steps forward. She stayed right beside him the entire journey, leading and guiding him though how she knew where his house was, he didn't know. He wasn't sure he wanted to. Soon they were standing on the stoop of the small blue house in the quiet suburb disturbed only by the falling rain.

"Well, I'll leave you here then," she intoned softly, shaking her wet hair back from her face. "Try not to get into any more trouble."

Sharp and lethal, a pang lanced through him at the threat of her departure. "Do you have to go?"

She pivoted, her expression truly one of surprise. "You wish me to stay?"

He scratched his head awkwardly, dropping his gaze. "Yeah," he murmured. "You don't have to worry. We'd be the only ones here."

"I would think that would be reason for _you_ to worry."

His head snapped up. "I'm not afraid of you." An eyebrow rose slightly, and he shook his head quickly. "Honestly. I'm not afraid of you."

For a long moment her depthless green eyes held him fast. Then she sighed. "I suppose I should. I owe you an explanation, I fear."

He held the door open, ushering her inside his dark home, flicking on lights as he went. "Make yourself at home," he told her. "I'm going to get out of these wet things."

She nodded, her eyes following him as he hurried up the stairs to his room. Once there, he stripped out of his sopping clothing as quickly as possible, ripping open his closet, searching desperately for something halfway decent to wear. At last he yanked on a midnight blue sweater and tugged on a pair of black sweat pants before dashing back down the stairs. She hadn't moved, standing in the hallway with her hands clasped behind her back as she studied the photos of him on the wall.

"You look the same," she told him, not even turning as he came up behind her.

Cloud wrinkled his nose, grimacing. "I certainly hope not. I'd like to think I look better than that," he sighed, indicating an image of him at age 7 with a huge gapped toothed grin and freckles.

"I think you look cute," was her answer, though she was smiling.

He shrugged, still watching her. "I'm going to make me some hot chocolate. D'you want something to eat or drink?" She looked at him, once more raising her eyebrow, and he flushed. "Just being polite," he mumbled, embarrassed.

She patted his cheek cheerfully, laughing softly. "Don't worry about me," she assured him. "I'm perfectly fine for the moment. Go, make your hot chocolate. I'll wait for you."

That only made him more flustered and he rushed into the kitchen. At high speed he heated water in a mug and emptied a packet of coco mix into it, stirring it furiously into froth. Finally, he topped it off with a swirl of whip cream from a can and turned, only to find her sitting at the kitchen table, watching him with obvious amusement.

"I'm not going anywhere," she assured him as he joined her. "Not unless you want me to."

"No," he said forcefully, staring down into his mug. "I don't want you to leave."

"Well then, I won't." He looked up, relief flooding him, and she offered him a half smile. "Though I can't imagine why you would want me to stay."

His hands tightened around the mug, sipping at the warm liquid. "I can't explain it," he answered. "But ever since I met you in that club, I've wanted to find you again. And Zack, he wouldn't help."

She blinked, sympathy flooding her gaze. "He didn't explain? He didn't tell you anything?"

Cloud shook his head mutely. "Not even your name."

"I'm sorry, for that." She sighed, glancing away. "He was afraid to explain, I suppose. Its not often our kind makes friends with humans, and he fears loosing that bond with you." There was silence for a moment, then she looked into his eyes. "Aerith."

"What?"

"Aerith," she repeated patiently. "My name. You wanted to know it."

"Aerith. . ." He repeated her name, savoring the way it felt to say it, ecstatic at last to be able to put a name to her beautiful face. "Mine is Cloud."

A smile curled her lips. "I know."

"What else do you know about me?"

She shrugged lightly, resting her chin in her palm. "Oh, this and that. I know you can't stand having to eat cold cereal for breakfast because it gets soggy too fast. You like to come to school just before it starts so you don't have to talk to anyone you don't want to. In P.E. you're one of the fastest runners, but you refuse to join the track team because you hate organized sports. I know you stay up late at night, playing your guitar so no one will hear you."

"Have you been stalking me?" Though he knew he should have been fearful or even disgusted, he couldn't help being flattered.

"Maybe." Aerith was smiling. "There's not much to do when you don't really need to sleep."

"It's not fair," he shot at her. "You know so much about me already, but I hardly know anything about you except that you're-"

"A vampire?" she finished quietly. "It's okay to say it. It is what I am, after all, a bloodsucking monster. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to see me or speak to me again."

"Then I would have to include Zack in that too, wouldn't I?" he shot at her, seeing the surprised look in her eyes. "He's one too, isn't he?"

She frowned slightly. "He won't be happy with me for giving our secret away," she muttered, and he took that as a yes. "It isn't the way I would have chosen for you to find out. For you to catch me in the very act of feeding . . ."

"You didn't kill him. That boy in the alley. . ." Cloud trailed off, and pressed cautiously forward. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but why didn't you?"

"I don't want to be a monster," Aerith answered simply. "Most of our kind doesn't have qualms about killing humans when it comes to feeding or simply because they are in the way. Some of us feel differently though. Those of us who didn't choose this life and morn the loss of our humanity tend to be a bit more compassionate. It isn't necessary for vampires to kill in order to feed. I choose not to. It makes things more complicated . . . but I don't want to be a nightmare."

Cloud held her emerald gaze for what seemed like eternity before finding his voice again. "You couldn't be farther from it."

Her face lit up, a bright smile crossing her face, making her even more radiantly lovely than before. "Thank you." Aerith shook her head, slightly, chuckling. "Zack was right. You are odd for a human."

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded, not sure whether to be offended or flattered by this comment.

"Most humans have a natural aversion to vampires," she explained patiently, watching as he sipped at the liquid in his mug. "Sort of a defense mechanism I suppose you could call it. It's self preservation, a natural reaction of prey to the presence of a predator. Normal people will go out of their way to avoid us, though they don't consciously do so, you see?"

The spiky blond nodded and she continued on. "In order to keep them calm, we usually have to catch hold of their mind. Doing so keeps them blissfully unaware and un-panicked. Well, you don't seem to posses that aversion. Zack said from the very first time he met you he never had to use that on you. At the nightclub, you were in the midst of at least thirty, if not more of us, and you were unaffected at all."

Cloud nearly spit his hot chocolate over the table. "T-thirty?" he stammered. "That many?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed. "I thought you would have figured that out by now. That's a popular place for vampires to look for someone to feed on. Why else do you think I was so angry with Zack for leaving you alone there? If anyone else besides me had decided to approach you, you might not be here right now."

A chill wound its way down Cloud's spine. "Then I guess it's lucky we met."

"It would seem so."


	2. Chapter 2: Entering Her World

Chapter 2: Entering Her World 

"How do you know her?" Cloud asked bluntly at lunch a few days later, startling Zack who sat across from him. For the first time, he noticed how his dark haired friend never ate at school, and wondered how he could have been so blind to the truth for so long.

"Aerith?" Zack asked to make sure. When the blond nodded, he frowned. "Why didn't you ask her? You asked her about practically everything else. She would have told you."

He shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't really think about it at the time. Would you rather me ask her?"

The black haired vampire leaned back in his chair. "No, no, it's okay. I just wondered is all." Pale fingers moved through his hair as he pondered his answer. "I met Aerith about two hundred years ago, just after she'd been changed. Poor thing," he murmured sadly, shaking his head. "She'd really had a bad time of it, not that she complained. She's just not the type. Anyway, I was in a bit of a jam with some young punks who'd only recently become a vampire themselves, and she came by and helped me out of it."

Zack sat forward again, the legs of the chair thumping against the tiled floor. "After that, I offered to let her stay with me, and we've kept in close contact ever since."

"As. . . friends?" Cloud ventured tentatively and the other male chuckled.

"Yes, yes. Just friends. Once I had thought of making it a bit more, but . . ." Zack's voice trailed off and he shrugged slightly. "We're better off as friends. Not to mention that she wasn't interested," he added sheepishly.

The blond laughed, elbowing the dark haired vampire slightly in the side. "Must have been a shock, to actually have a female refuse your advances," he teased. "Was it the first time in a century or so?"

Zack only grinned tauntingly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Cloud wrinkled his nose, frustrated. Even though he now knew the truth about his friend and Aerith, there were still many subjects that both were closemouthed on. Age was one of those topics that neither would give him an exact number on, and neither would talk about their pasts either. But that was okay; he understood the need to keep some things private. He had his own secrets to keep as well.

His past wasn't something he liked to talk about either. When he was just a newborn, his mother had given him up for adoption, leaving him in the care of the government. Only weeks later, Cloud had been adopted by a woman named Elmyra. She was a good woman and loved Cloud in her way, but she had a hard time understanding him and was always working. He cared for her, but often felt something was missing in their small family.

Suddenly aware of Zack's hand on his shoulder, he blinked out of his reverie, blinking. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Just asking if you were planning on coming to the club tonight with Aerith and me." He cocked his head to the side, a little smirk curving his lips. "Y'know you never pass up the opportunity to see her."

Cloud grinned sheepishly, rumpling his blond spikes to hide his embarrassment. "Of course I'm coming."

&&&&

She'd been staring at him ever since he and Zack had arrived at the club half an hour ago, and it was beginning to creep him out. In the past few weeks he'd been coming here with his vampire friends, he couldn't ever remember seeing her before. Her lithe body was clothed all in red, long blond hair falling in elegant ringlets around her chalk white face and down her shoulders. Her eyes were piercing and dark, fixed on him with sheer loathing in that gaze.

Uncertainly, Cloud scooted his stool back slightly towards Zack.

"Something wrong?" his friend had torn his attention from the mousy human girl he'd been chatting with to glance at him. Obviously he'd caught the unease in his emotions.

"That woman," Cloud muttered in undertone, keeping his eyes adverted from the icy glare still searing through his body. "She hasn't stopped staring at me all night."

Bright blue eyes followed the subtle jerk of the human's head, following it to the woman in crimson. Zack's lip curled back, a low hiss escaping, and the blond looked away at last. "Don't let Scarlet bother you," he said easily, though his eyes remained on the female vampire across the room. "She just has a chip on her shoulder when it comes to humans. Don't worry about it."

"Seems like I should," Cloud murmured, still uneasy. Though the blond's face hidden behind her curls, he could feel the hair prickling at the nape of his neck from the chilling intensity of her stare.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin, startled, but then his eyes lifted to the ethereal woman at his side. Aerith squeezed his arm lightly, but her gaze was on the female, emerald eyes narrowed with intense dislike. Scarlet had flung her hair back, glaring hostilely at the slim seemingly fragile brunette. The blond female growled menacingly, her teeth glittering in the dim lighting, but that noise was nothing compared to the snarl that Aerith gave, a sound both beautiful and terrifying.

Her eyes were still fixed on the other woman as she slid onto the empty stool at Cloud's left, though her voice was cheerful and warm as she spoke to him. "Sorry to keep you waiting so long. I got held up by a friend asking some questions."

"It's okay," Cloud assured her, but Zack, grinning mischievously spoke up.

"I'm glad you finally showed up. His been moping around all day, counting the seconds until we could meet up with you."

The teenager's cheeks flared crimson as he scowled at his friend, but Aerith only laughed softly, leaning closer to murmur softly in his ear, her breath cool on his skin. "Don't be embarrassed. I've missed you too."

He thought it impossible to blush more, but the heat increased and he ducked his head. Aerith hummed softly, a hint of laughter in her sweet voice as she leaned against his side, her brunette head falling to his shoulder.

"Silly Cloud," she sighed.

Time always seemed to fly too quickly when they were together. The night was too short for Cloud's liking, even if it was a weekend. He'd already told Elmyra that he was spending the night at Zack's, but even so, it wasn't enough. Aerith had convinced him to dance with her a few times before she had started looking for a potential candidate to take a meal from this night. She seemed uncomfortable with him knowing this, fidgeting slightly from where they stood leaning against the wall in a darker corner.

"Blast," she was murmuring under her breath, eyes scanning the crowd. "There has to be someone who isn't already spoken for. . ."

"What about that kid?" Cloud inquired, discreetly pointing to a red headed boy with hazel eyes near the bar.

Aerith gave the briefest shake of her head. "No, Tifa's already got to him. If I tried to take anymore, it might kill him." Her bright green eyes flickered to the entrance of the club and stiffened, groaning slightly under her breath. "Great," she sighed, stepping nearer to Cloud. "Keep close, alright?"

"Why?" he asked, confused as he followed her line of sight to the people just stepping into the club.

A tall ash-blond man in a white suit had entered followed by an assortment of others clad in blue suits. As they passed, other vampires hastily moved aside to get out of their way. If the white suited man noticed, he didn't show it, taking a seat in a private booth with the others clustered around at various points.

"Who is that?" Cloud inquired.

Aerith's face was an odd mixture of anger and sadness as she turned her attention away from the group, returning to her search of the crowd. "That's Rufus," she said emotionlessly. "He's one of the most powerful vampires in this area. The ones with him are his personal guard. Though he doesn't really need them." This last sentence was spoke with venom, her lovely face darkening momentarily. But then she smiled up at Cloud, once more her own self. "I just would rather he not see you."

Cloud watched as the one named Rufus beckoned a man with a long red ponytail closer, murmuring something in undertone. There was something between this Rufus and Aerith, and he very much wanted to know what it was. But at the moment, he had a more pressing issue. Aerith was becoming extremely agitated, still unable to find someone who hadn't already been claimed by another, or one who hadn't already been fed on.

"What does it feel like?" he asked her abruptly.

"What?" she asked vaguely, not paying much attention until his next words drew her full awareness to him.

"When you feed on someone. What does it feel like for them?"

Forest colored eyes scanned his sharply, her voice cautious as she answered. "It depends on the vampire, but it generally doesn't hurt, if you don't fight. The same way we can induce calm to keep humans from noticing our true nature we use to catch their mind. Instead of pain, you would feel instead pure bliss, as if you were floating in a dream. Only truly sadistic vampires who enjoy the struggle and another's agony allow it to hurt."

He mulled this over for a moment, before cautiously asking, "Why don't you take mine then?"

Her normally pale face went even whiter, her eyes swelling in size. "No!!" she hissed, horrified. "Are you insane?!"

"What's so insane about it?" Cloud argued stubbornly. "You need to feed. Why search for someone when I'm here?"

"No!" Aerith's voice was full of vehemence, small hands clenched into fists. "I won't do that to you. I refuse to use you like that. . . No, it's out of the question. I'll hunt later tonight, find someone else."

Cloud's arms were sliding around her, turning her around to face him as he pulled her slender body against his. Though it would have been all too easy for her to free herself, she didn't move, turning into a frozen statue in his embrace.

"It's okay," he whispered in her ear. "I'm not afraid. I just want to be able to help you. Do you understand that? I'm not insane, and I don't have a death wish. I only want to help." He let out a slow breath before admitting. "I know I can't protect you or take care of you the way you deserve, but I can at least do this."

She stirred slightly against him, her face turning into his neck, and he felt her sigh. "You are such an odd human," Aerith whispered quietly, and Cloud felt one arm slip around his waist while the other was moving around his neck, her icy fingers curling into his hair.

His breath caught in his throat at the sensation of her lips lightly brushing against his neck, his knees seeming to give out on him. She kept him upright though, allowing his body to lean back against the wall as her mouth stopped moving at last.

Despite what she had told him, Cloud still braced himself for pain, but it didn't come. Instead he felt the curious sensation that he was floating in warm air, a pleasurable dizziness clouding his senses. He was drowning in it, drifting dreamily in a state without worry or cares. It was drugging and hypnotic and he allowed himself to relax further, slipping deeper and deeper away.

As suddenly as it had begun, it ended and Cloud found himself blinking in the harshness of the colored lights, disoriented as Aerith released him gently, an unreadable expression in her darkened eyes. Feebly, he attempted to straighten, and staggered slightly, the blood loss making him dizzy. She caught him before he even pitched forward, steadying him against the wall as she peered worriedly into his face.

"Cloud! Are you okay?" Her cool hands were cupping his head in her hands, eyes bright with concern.

"Yeah," he managed, grinning slightly to reassure her. "I should have warned you- I get like this every time I have my blood drawn." He saw her lips twitch slightly into a smile and breathed a sigh of relief, keeping his arm around her for support. "Seriously though, I'm fine. That was. . . incredible."

Her lips tightened slightly, turning her head away. "A pleasurable way to die, I suppose," she responded bitterly.

"You'd never hurt me."

"You seem so sure. It would have been so easy, Cloud. So very easy. A few more minutes, and you wouldn't be standing here now."

"But I am," he pointed out, regaining enough of his strength to stand on his own, taking hold of her shoulders to turn her back around to face him, lifting her chin with a gentle finger. "Besides, it's easy to be sure with you."

Dark lashed lids flutter, emerald green lifting to meet sky blue. "Silly, foolish human," Aerith murmured, reaching up to caress his cheek as she brought her face nearer to his, her icy breath whispering against his mouth. She hesitated, as if unsure to how he would respond, but she needn't have worried.

He closed the gap between them, lightly capturing her lips with his own. They were chilly, just like the rest of her body always seemed to be, but she warmed quickly, mouth soft and pliant against his own. It was gentle and careful, but more than enough to send his heart racing and yearning for more.

"So sweet," a voice sneered behind them, making Aerith breakaway instantly, her body posture protective as she planted herself before Cloud. Scarlet seemed unimpressed, flicking her blond ringlets back over her shoulder as she gazed down at the smaller woman before her hard gaze shifted to the blond behind her. "In fact, I think I'm going to throw up," she continued scornfully.

"What do you want, Scarlet?" Aerith asked levelly, her voice giving no sign as to the emotions beneath.

The blond female sauntered slightly nearer, her walk as graceful as a cat's prowl, long legs incased in sleek crimson leather. "I can't say hello?" she inquired, feigning hurt.

"No," was the blunt answer, forest orbs darkening. "If you're not interrupting for a purpose, then get lost."

"Watch your mouth, Aerith," Scarlet retorted curtly. "Rufus would want you to show me some respect, being one of his counsel-"

"Rufus wouldn't give a million gil about me doing anything to you," the brunette responded, a hint of anger creeping into her tone for the first time.

The blond vampire snarled, baring her teeth. "Maybe you're right," she spat. "But he would care about that _human_." Her black eyes flicked to Cloud, the hate in her gaze causing the blood in his veins to frost over.

Aerith's small hands had knotted into fists, her eyes blazing. "He's with me," she snapped, her temper clearly fraying. "He's not a danger to us, Scarlet!"

"Oh really? So you have him under your complete control then? He goes no where without your say so, he doesn't speak or act without your approval then? He's an obedient pet?" A smirk curved her perfect lips. "I think not." Flaxen curls shimmered in the artificial light as she stepped nearer, her expression almost hungry as she stared at Cloud. "I could do it for you, if you'd like."

"No thank you. I know how you treat humans."

"All the more reason to hand him over to me." Scarlet's eyes had not moved from his face, and he shuddered at the sheer hate in that gaze.

"I'd rather you stop talking about me like I can't hear," he finally spoke up, summoning all his courage to face the sudden flame in her eyes. "And for the record, I'm perfectly happy where I am, thank you."

A snarl escaped the woman's perfect lips, and Aerith's body stiffened, moving into a protective crouch. But before either of the female vampires moved, Cloud's vision was suddenly obscured by midnight-blue fabric and flame colored hair.

"Whoa, ladies," a male voice drawled casually. "I'm all for catfights, but in the middle of a babe fest like this? No way, yo." He shifted enough for Cloud to see the angry face of the crimson clad woman.

Scarlet glared angrily at the man, eyes narrowed to slits. "Stay out of this, Reno," she intoned coldly. "This isn't the concern of the Turks."

He chuckled easily, seeming more amused than irritated. "It is when you have an appointment with Palmer," he said lightly. "Or have you forgotten about it, babe?"

Annoyance flashed in the blond vampire's dark eyes, but she nodded curtly, casting one last withering glance at Aerith and Cloud before sweeping away into the crowd. The blue garbed man watched her go before turning to face the couple, an eyebrow quirked and a lazy grin on his face.

"Still haven't changed, Aery," he drawled, his hands in his pockets as he surveyed them. "You were getting into scrapes the very first time I ever met you."

"So were you," she answered wryly. "Doing Rufus' dirty work, if memory serves me correctly."

Reno shrugged easily, his own bright green eyes gleaming. "It does. Speaking of which, the boss wanted to have a word with you," he informed her, jerking his thumb over his shoulder with a tilt of his head. "He asked for you almost at once. Seems it's time for your monthly chat?"

She sighed heavily. "Unfortunately," she muttered under her breath. "I don't suppose you'll tell him you couldn't find me?"

He gave a slight shake of his head, his expression truly one of regret. "Sorry, no can do Aery. I'll keep an eye on Spike here for you though."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really?"

Lifting a hand, he answered solemnly. "Yup. I'd cross my heart if it were still beating. I'll make sure Scarlet doesn't get her fangs into him."

Aerith shook her head in exasperation, before returning her attention to Cloud. "I'll only be a moment," she assured him. "Is that okay?"

He nodded mutely, watching as she slipped easily through the crowds towards the corner booth, folding his arms across his chest as he began to ponder the events that had taken place. The swirl of thought was interrupted as Reno leaned against the wall beside him, striking up conversation.

"So, known Aery long, Spike?"

"A few weeks," he responded shortly. "You?"

Reno snickered, obviously finding the question humorous. "Quite a bit longer," he answered. "First met Aery not long after she and Zacky-boy became pals. I was supposed to take care of cleanup duty on Rufus' orders, but wouldn't you know, she'd already helped take care of it! Quite the lady, Aery."

Cloud only nodded mutely, and the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Not very talkative, are you?" A glare was his only answer. Reno chuckled, apparently not at all bothered. "Touchy, touchy. What, don't you trust me?"

"About as much as I trust any other vampire besides Aerith and Zack." His sapphire eyes focused on his malachite orbs momentarily before looking away.

"Good sentiment," the other male said approvingly. "Especially considering who I work for an all that jazz. But honestly? You should be more concerned about Scarlet than me."

Brow wrinkling, Cloud glanced back to the other's face. "She does seem rather . . . unpleasant."

Reno closed his eyes, but spoke quietly. "Stay away from her. I'm perfectly serious. It doesn't matter what anyone may say, even if Rufus gives her a direct order. If she can, she _will_ kill you. Don't give her that opportunity."

A blond eyebrow arched slightly. "For someone who's supposedly a bad guy, you sound like you actually care."

"Hmph." The flame haired man smirked. "Maybe I do. I just don't want to see Aerith cry anymore. She's done enough of that for a hundred life times." He straightened, and Cloud saw the pink glad woman coming toward them. In a low voice, Reno added, "I don't want to see her cry any more. Don't give her a reason to."


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets

Aerith had been in a bad mood since her conversation with Rufus. She was always kind to Cloud, but he had noticed how snappish she was, quicker to anger. Zack had told him simply that it would pass and he just had to wait, but he couldn't help being concerned. Their relationship was so new, so tenuous, he wasn't sure exactly how things were going to be between them. Could he risk asking her about something so obviously touchy?

He decided to chance it. Cautiously he approached her where she sat on Zack's back porch, staring broodingly into space. Wordlessly he sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She responded by leaning against him, her deceptively frail body relaxing as she accepted his silent comfort.

"I'm sorry," she intoned quietly.

He glanced down at her breathtaking face, seeing the pain in every line and curve of her lovely features. "It's okay," he answered. "We all have our secrets."

"It's not really much of a secret," she said wryly, her bright green eyes flitting to his. "Anyone who knows Rufus knows about me."

"Did he do something to you?" Cloud couldn't keep the note of concern from his tone, again cursing his inability to do anything to protect her.

Aerith laughed humorously, shaking her head. "It's not something he did last night. It's what he did to me a long time ago."

For a moment, he didn't understand, then something inside him seemed to click. "He was the one who-"

She nodded, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees, looking suddenly very childlike. "Yes," she answered heavily.

"If you don't mind me asking . . . what happened exactly?" he ventured cautiously.

She blinked slowly, her eyes unfocused as she began to speak softly. "I didn't come from a wealthy family, and times were hard. I had to help my mother earn money, so I was often out late selling flowers we'd grown in our garden. I'd have them in arrangements and bouquets of all different kinds. The buyers were mostly from men to their girlfriends, which was okay. They paid enough for us to scrape by on."

"One night a man in a white suit bought a flower from me. He was kind and paid generously, but there was something about him that made my skin crawl. He asked me if I wanted to go out to dinner with him, but I refused him politely, and I thought that would be the end of it. But he wasn't the sort of person to give up so easily."

Aerith inhaled shakily, still not meeting Cloud's worried eyes. "I was heading home later than usual that night because I'd stopped to help a little girl find her mother. It was a new moon, so I was having a hard time finding my way. Then I realized I was being followed. Of course, I ran, but it didn't save me. He caught me easily, trapping me in a dark alley." She paused here, shaking her head. "Of course he tried to subdue me with his mind, but for some reason I found the strength to fight back."

"How?" he asked, marveling. After feeling that sensation, he didn't know how anyone could fight against such a powerful, drugging feeling.

"I don't really know," she mussed quietly. "Maybe it was the thought that I had a family waiting for me to come home; I actually had something to fight for. Once he had bitten me, I kicked, scratched, struggled, hit, anything I could do to break his hold on me."

"Didn't it hurt?"

"More than anything," was the blunt answer. "It was pure agony, but I still fought him. In my mind, I didn't have a choice; giving in wasn't an option. Not that it made any difference to Rufus, though he was surprised to say the least. His grip never wavered, and soon I couldn't fight anymore." Aerith's voice had grown flat and soft, but Cloud could see the despair in her eyes. "He changed me and the rest is history."

"You didn't stay with him though," he said quietly, reaching out to hold her again. "Isn't that what usually happens?"

"Usually, yes," she agreed. "But not in my case. I had no intention of staying with him, no matter how many times he coaxed and threatened me. What he didn't count on was the fact that I was more than strong enough to survive on my own without his protection, because I had fought him through the transformation. That made me stronger as a vampire than most of the hapless females he changed." She cast him a wry glance. "About once a month, Rufus feels the need to remind me that my life could be much more comfortable if I stay with him. He's under the impression that one day I'll crack and come crawling back. After all, forever is a long time to be alone."

"He's wasting his time thinking that. You're a lot stronger than anyone I've ever know," Cloud told her seriously.

Full lips twitched slightly, her emerald eyes growing soft and if at all possible, even more beautiful than ever. "You're too sweet, you know that?" she asked him quietly, reaching out to touch his cheek lightly.

His face flushed crimson and he glanced away bashfully. "Not really," he mumbled, horribly embarrassed but pleased at the same time.

Aerith nudged him playfully. "Oh, sorry for wounding your male pride by calling you 'sweet'," she teased.

He swiped at her and she dodged it, her bell like laughter ringing out. Zack popped his head out the door, looking relieved.

"Glad to see you're your old cheery self again," he told her with a grin. She growled playfully at him and he quickly ducked back inside, chuckling to himself.

But Cloud's face was furrowed in thought, staring down at his hands. "What is it?" she inquired. "Did I really hurt your feelings?"

"No, no, not at all," he said hastily. "I was just thinking about what you said. About forever being a long time to be by yourself."

Aerith's expression grew cautious. "Well, not quite by myself. I do have Zack around most of the time. Why are you thinking about that?"

"Well," he began carefully, "I was just thinking, maybe forever would be easier if you had someone to share it with."

"Not a chance, Cloud," she said immediately, her tone firm. "Don't even think it."

"But why not?" he demanded, leaning toward her to stare directly into her eyes. "Is it because you don't- I mean, is it that you wouldn't want me around for that long?"

Her fierce expression softened slightly, and she sighed. "You silly boy, of course not." She slid closer to him, resting her forehead against his. "The feelings I have for you are permanent and unbreakable, believe me."

Locked in the deep emerald green of her eyes, he could not doubt her, and nodded slowly in return. "Why, then?"

She blinked, and sighed again. "Cloud, you don't even begin to understand what this life is like. Do you want to know the truth about forever?" Her braid swayed as she shook her head. "No, you don't. Not when you have this life. I would not bring that to an end unless there was no other choice for you."

"But this is what I want," he pled.

A joyless smile twitched her lips. "All the more reason why I can't do it then," she told him quietly. "You'd be willing to be changed, and you wouldn't fight."

Her words from only minutes ago came back to him and he grimaced. '_I had fought him through the transformation. That made me stronger as a vampire than most of the hapless females he changed.'_

Seeing his expression, she nodded slightly. "It's that struggle that helps determine how powerful a vampire you would be. If I were to change you, you would be willing and compliant, and being a weak vampire isn't something you'd want, Cloud."

His shoulders slumped. She was right, and he hated it. The deep unhappiness rising inside of him must have been clearly visible on his face because Aerith wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his chest, just over his beating heart.

"Please don't be sad," she begged softly. "You understand, right?"

"Yeah." He closed his eyes, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "But that doesn't make it any easier."

"I know. But I can't be selfish Cloud. I can't take away your life for my own reasons, and not even for something you think you want. What kind of person would that make me?"

He didn't answer immediately, breathing deeply of her sweet floral sent, immersing himself in it completely. "Will you at least think it over?" he asked her softly. "Please? That's all I'll ask right now."

"Of course." Her face lifted slowly, and in the shadow of the growing twilight around them, the gleam of her eyes was brighter than any star. "I've been thinking about it since I've met you afterall."

&&&

Night had fallen by the time Cloud got out of his detention, and he grumbled under his breath, shoving his hands in his pockets as he hurried down the sidewalk. He was later than normal, making it even later for his meeting up with Aerith and Zack at the club. Zack had offered to wait and walk with him, but knowing how easily his friend got bored, Cloud had declined.

"Blasted Kadaj," he muttered to himself as he turned left on 7th Heaven Boulevard. "Was it my fault he decided to be such a jerk today? He deserved to be slugged. If Mr. Nanaki hadn't been around. . ."

He was now on Midgar Street, nearly there. His pace quickened, along with his heart rate, eager to get there as quickly as possible. Being away from Aerith made him even more melancholy than he already was, and he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was because ever since he had met her, she had become his whole life, and every second he was away made life harder to live, every breath a struggle.

Cloud groaned, running his fingers through his blond spikes in an attempt to make himself look less windswept. "I'm pathetic," he sighed.

"I couldn't agree with you more," a female voice purred behind him.

Whirling, his heart leaping to his throat, Cloud fought back the gasp that struggled to escape at the sight of Scarlet leaning against the wall of a darkened bakery. This night she was clad in a short blood red dress that came above her knees, sleeveless and stunning. Matching strapped stilettos encased perfect feet, and her flaxen curls tumbled down around her deathly pale face.

Instantly Cloud was on his guard as she pushed herself away from the wall, taking several steps back as she took one forward. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he inquired, trying his best to sound polite. It seemed the wisest thing to do when faced with a vampire who would like nothing more than to rip his heart out.

She ignored him, stalking closer. "I'm only going to say this once," she told him softly, grasping his chin, perfectly manicured claws tapping lightly against his skin. "Stay in your place."

"And what might that be?" Cloud met her gaze full on, unflinching.

Scarlet's lip curled, inwardly seething at this act of his. "Don't be idiotic, boy. No matter how much you might believe otherwise, you are weak. Prey."

He jerked away from her hold. "I'm no one's prey," he retorted icily. "Especially not yours."

"You're not a fool, Cloud Strife," she hissed. "You've seen how things work in our world. Humans are weak, defenseless creatures, prey for my kind. _Our_ kind. You are _nothing_ compared to me"

"Right," Cloud said coolly through clenched teeth. "I'm not a soul sucking dependant like you."

Scarlet's black eyes flared. "What did you say to me?"

He heard the tone of danger in her glacier voice, but he was no longer afraid, pressing on recklessly. "So maybe you are stronger than me physically, but what about compared to the rest of your kind? Without Rufus' protection, you wouldn't have anything."

At once he knew he'd hit too close to something she obviously kept hidden. The raw fury that flared through those void like eyes was filled with more hatred and loathing than he'd ever seen in a person.

"You keep your mouth shut!" she shrieked at him. "You think you're so clever, so superior. Just like your no good pathetic mother!"

This remark threw him. "My mother?" he repeated, startled.

She grinned furiously at him. "Oh yes, your mother. Sniveling, weeping, weak, good for nothing Elena. You're more like her than I gave you credit for. With any luck, you'll end up the same way as her." She tossed her head, blond ringlets shimmering in the weak light. "Take that as a warning," she jeered. "Know your place, and stay in it, or I will kill you."

He could only stand there, frozen as he watched her saunter away, her words still echoing through his mind. _'My mother. . .' _Before he realized it, he was moving, yanking open the door of the club and plunging into the chaos of light, sound, and dancing bodies. His feet carried him directly over to the usual corner where Zack sat alone. Cloud barely registered the startled look in his friend's eyes as he grabbed him by the shoulder, sliding into the empty stool on his left.

"What do you know about a woman named Elena?"

"Elena?" Zack repeated, looking startled. "I don't really know a whole lot about her. She was one of Rufus' girls, like Aerith was-" He peered more closely at Cloud's face, realization sparking in his eyes. "Cloud, didn't you tell me your birth mother's name was Elena?"

Cloud nodded impatiently, leaning forward. "Zack, this is important. Who can I ask about it? Would Aerith know?"

"I don't think so," the dark haired male said doubtfully. "She deliberately avoids being involved with anything like that 'cause it brings up too many bad memories."

Cloud followed his gaze to where Aerith and Tifa stood chatting with two teenage boys, obviously flirting so they could get a chance to feed. "Then who can I ask?" he inquired desperately. "I have to find out, Zack."

Zack exhaled gustily, drumming his fingers against the counter. "You're best bet would be someone close to Rufus. Someone he wouldn't go anywhere without, who knows all the private details of his life."

The blond nodded slowly, understanding as he stood up once more, making his way across the club to the bar, sitting down with his eyes on the private booth where the vampires in blue suits were clustered. He waited patiently though, deliberately not looking toward that area and before long the red head flopped onto the stool beside him.

"Do you have a death wish, yo?" he inquired casually, calling the bartender over to order a drink. The two sat in silence until the drink was delivered and they were alone once more. Reno took a gulp before glancing over at Cloud. "So, what brings you into this corner of hell?"

"I need to ask you about someone." The blond was staring down at the countertop, his knuckles white where they gripped the edge. "Tell me what you know about Elena."

There was silence, and in it the lanky vampire took another swig of the amber colored liquid. "Why are you asking about her?"

"It's kind of because of something Scarlet said to me . . . but more because she's my mother, and I have a right to know."

Again his words were greeted with a pause. Reno stared blankly ahead for a few moments before heaving a sigh. "Yeah, I guess you do." He shook his head absently, his flame colored pony tail swaying with the motion. "Elena wouldn't want you to, but I think you should hear it, yo. It might make things a little clearer to you."

Absently he swirled the drink, causing the ice cubes to rattle against the glass. "Elena was 3 months pregnant when she lost her husband to a robbery gone wrong. He died instantly, leaving her a young widow with nothing. She was miserable, lonely, and desperate. It made her perfect prey for Rufus. I take it you know Aerith's story, about how he changed her, yo?" As he spoke, Reno's eyes darkened, though his face did not betray his emotions.

"Yeah, the basic story," Cloud affirmed with a slight nod.

"Well, after that, Rufus felt differently about changing people. Seeing how much Aerith had fought him, and how much she changed after . . . he felt like he had destroyed her. Like she was one of her delicate flowers that he had simply mutilated and broke, and it shook him." His jade green eyes were pained, and he sighed heavily. "He left her in my care after she was changed. It was horrible, to see such a bright vibrant girl like that huddled in a dark corner wanting to die. She tried to for awhile, starving herself, not that it did much good. It takes much more than that to kill a vampire. I did everything in my power to get her back to her normal self, and it worked. So well in fact that she took off. Rufus sent me to look for her of course, but I pretended to fail. Someone like her should never be caged up in the dark to wither and fade away."

Reno shook his head, as if trying to drive away the bad memories. "Anyway, my point is that after that Rufus wanted to try and change people who were willing- whenever possible, that is. And Elena, well, she was so miserable and despondent, she was more than willing. Well, to be more accurate, she was more than willing, once her child was born that is. After all, it would suck to be pregnant for all eternity, wouldn't it? She wanted a good life for her child, something she didn't feel she could provide in her current state."

Seeing the skeptical look on the blond's face, he continued. "Really, she did. It was all she wanted for you, the best, and she just didn't believe she was it. Honest, Spike, she loved you so much. More than herself even."

Cloud felt his eyes sting and hastily rubbed at them before asking gruffly, "So what happened during those six months before I was born?"

The red head shifted on his stool, and Cloud was struck suddenly by the realization that the other was uncomfortable about something. "Well, Rufus obviously didn't want her getting hurt or risk her changing her mind about being changed, so he had her move into one of his manor houses. He had a bunch of us taking care of her. I was one of her main guards, but Scarlet was also there a lot. A woman's touch, y'know? She resented it of course, and she wasn't sympathetic at all to Elena's suffering. So it was really mostly me who was lookin' out for the poor girl, same way I did for Aerith. She didn't have anyone and nothin', so I did what I could for her. It was always a great thing to have her give me one of those rare smiles."

"You love her."

Reno chocked on the sip of his drink he'd taken, shooting Cloud a glance. "Blunt much, yo?" he shot at him, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I loved her, but it didn't matter. She was grieving for her husband, and I was Rufus' employee. I couldn't make a move on the boss' girl."

"Like that probably stopped you," the blond murmured.

Making a face, Reno ignored the comment, continuing on. "The rest is pretty much obvious. She had you and gave you up for adoption, then Rufus changed her." He sighed, leaning back on his stool. "Elena didn't stick around very long though. She seemed to realize she'd made a mistake, and it wasn't too long before she took off on her own. I hear from her every now and then, though she likes to keep her whereabouts quiet to avoid being dragged back. Mostly she asks about you, though she does express a desire to see me sometimes." He looked over at Cloud, and added quietly, "I think what she most regrets though was letting you go."

Cloud's eyes were suspiciously bright as he stared down at his boots. "Thanks," he managed to say hoarsely.

"No prob," he answered. "You're a good kid, Spike. It's a shame you had to get mixed up in all this vampire crap. Not that there was really anything you could do about it. You were pretty much screwed before you were born, yo."

"What do you mean by that?" the blond inquired, startled.

Reno blinked, surprised. "Well, you were exposed to us then, y'know? That's why you don't have that human instinct to run away from vampires, yo. You're different 'cause of that. You're more part of our world than the human one. I mean, how many babies spend six months before birth with the aura of vampires around them continuously? It's effected you." Cloud could only stare at him in shock. Truly concerned, Reno laid a hand lightly on the teen's shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Cloud murmured dazedly. "Tired. Not feeling real great. I think I'm gonna go home."

"This early? Without spending time with Aery?" Now Reno looked really worried.

"She'll come to see me at home once she's fed," he managed to say. "I'll get Zack to tell her."

"Okay," the vampire said slowly, still watching Cloud closely. "Be careful walking home, alright, Spike?"

Cloud nodded slightly before leaving the red head alone at the bar. The male's green eyes followed the blond as he spoke briefly to Zack before heading out the door. A few minutes later, Reno saw a lithe figure in a crimson dress follow. He was on his feet at once.


	4. Chapter 4: Journey Through the Dark

Chapter 4: Journey Through the Dark

The darkness seemed to press down on him as he walked in a stupor down the deserted, foggy streets, hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched. Reno's words swirled around in his mind, echoing with every step he took. It was almost too much for him to absorb, and he was having a hard time focusing on anything else.

Blue eyes glanced upward to the street sign, and he sighed. The quickest way home was not through the winding maze of streets, but actually through the woods that bordered their small town. Cloud hesitated, rationality warring with his desire to get home fast, and in the end, the latter won out.

Pulling his jacket collar up around his neck, he veered off the sidewalk and into the thick grass. It wasn't long before he was lost in the shadows of the trees, his footsteps and the quiet pattering of raindrops as a storm began. He groaned under his breath, his pace quickening even more. All the more reason for taking the shortcut, though he had no doubt he'd be soaked by the time he finally reached home.

Flicking his bangs back from his eyes, his thoughts wandered once more to his mother. A breath escaped him in a low sigh, a faint warmth flooding his chest. His mother was still alive; she cared about him and missed him. She hadn't wanted to let him go. It was strange that such a revelation could make him so overjoyed. Any normal person who had found out that their mother was a vampire, and that he was a freak because he had been affected by vampiric aura before his birth would probably be flipping out. Yet here Cloud was, practically beaming.

He shook his head, a small grin twitching his lips. "I'm probably insane," he mussed aloud.

"Yes, you are. Especially after all my warnings," a honeyed voice whispered out of the gloom.

Cloud whipped around, his sapphire eyes widening as he stared through the darkness, seeing nothing but the trees and shadows. His body had stiffened, hands withdrawing from his pockets to curl into fists. "Scarlet," he hissed softly, narrowed eyes darting everywhere.

"Who else, dear?" her voice trilled mockingly. "I warned you, didn't I? And you just had to go and talk to Reno, like an equal. You think just because your darling mommy is a vampire it makes you one of us?" Her laughter rang out and he gritted his teeth at the sound. "You're dead wrong. Prey."

A low growl escaped Cloud's lips, then he saw a faint movement out of the corner of his eye. He whirled, but there was no way he could block it; she was too fast. Her punch caught him in the ribs, and he heard them crack as he went staggering to the ground. Gasping, he coughed, pulling himself painfully onto his hands and knees.

"I'm _not_ prey!" he gritted out between his teeth. The words had barely left his lips before she kicked him, sending him back to the wet earth.

"You keep telling yourself that, sweetie," she sneered, tossing back her flaxen curls. "It doesn't matter how tough you think you are, or how weak a vampire I am. The truth is I'll always be stronger than you."

Cloud lashed out at her, but Scarlet dodged effortlessly, clucking her tongue. "You just don't seem to get it," she sighed as he scrambled to find his feet, clutching at his injured side as he glowered at her. "Perhaps a little lesson in pain?"

He got struck by the palm of her hand against his chest, sending him smacking against the trunk of a thick oak tree. Before he even had the chance to recover himself, she had grabbed him around the waist, her fangs piercing his neck. In an instant Cloud was floating once more in that state of perfect bliss. He could feel his body falling limp, relaxing as he began to drift away. Why fight it? It felt wonderful, pure happiness. Why should he want to escape it?

'_Aerith. . .'_

A jolt raced through him and he gasped, his mind struggling to break through the clouding fog to reach the surface, his fist sailing outward as his foot kicked out as well. Thrown back into reality he heard Scarlet curse and drop him, rubbing her jaw as she glared at him furiously.

He reacted quickly, darting off into the trees to escape, hoping to loose her in the dark. A trickle of blood slid down his neck but he ignored it, as well as the searing pain in his ribs and back. Pausing, he tried to get his bearings despite the spinning of the world around him. If he could just make it into a place with lots of people-

This thought was cut short as an icy hand grabbed his left arm in an iron grip, twisting it sharply. Cloud screamed, forced to his knees as the bone snapped as easily as a twig as he tried to pull away.

"Idiot," she snarled, panting as she applied more pressure to his arm. "Do you _like_ pain, Cloud Strife? If that's the case, I'll be more than happy to oblige you before you die." Her nails dug into his flesh, bringing blood, twisting his arm harder.

He was gasping, his head swirling dizzily as he tried to focus on anything besides the pain. Slowly he inched his right hand into his pocket, feeling the cool metal of his slim pocketknife. He drew the knife out carefully, flicking the blade open before stabbing it into Scarlet's arm. She shrieked in pain, releasing him abruptly.

'_Silver,'_ Cloud realized dimly, trying to get his body to move faster as he staggered upright. But it wasn't quick enough.

She backhanded him, his head hitting the rocky ground with a sickening thud, the knife flying out of his hand. The teen was vaguely aware of something sticky and wet trickling through his hair, but he couldn't summon enough strength to wonder what it was.

He was being dragged upright again, and once more Scarlet's fangs sank into him. This time there was no blissful fall into a sleepy haze, only the searing agony and pain that sent fire racing through his wounded body. But somewhere inside of him he dragged up the power to strike back, tearing at her, punching, kicking, anything to get away, to make her let him go. Her hold loosened slightly and he drove his elbow into her gut, forcing her to drop him.

Frantically, his good hand felt through the plant life, the fingers closing once more around cool silver. Scarlet was on him once more, but this time he drove the blade into her chest. Letting out a bloodcurdling shriek, she threw him from her, and this time he fell into darkness before he hit the ground.

&&&

Something was wrong. Aerith paced nervously in Cloud's living room, biting her lip. Zack's message from Cloud had been clear; there was no way she could have misinterpreted it. He should have been home long before.

Once again, Aerith drew out her cell phone and dialed the phone number engraved in her mind. Only the dull ring answered her frantic prayers, droning on and on.

She snapped the device close, yanking open the front door. Moving faster than any human eye could follow, she ran through the city to an apartment complex on the outskirts, straight for the room she knew Scarlet rented. The blond vampire wasn't there. The sickening dread in Aerith's stomach worsened, but she remained where she was, waiting.

It wasn't long before the door opened, and the disheveled Scarlet walked in. She was a mess; blond ringlets were matted and tangled, one of her shoes missing a heel, her pale body and crimson dress stained by mud, grass- and blood. Whatever had happened, Cloud had obviously put up one hell of a fight.

Scarlet's head jerked up as Aerith stepped toward her, but she wasn't quick enough. The shorter woman caught her around the throat, throwing her back against the wall, emerald eyes blazing.

"Where is he?" she demanded in a low growl. "What have you done?"

"Go to hell!" Scarlet gasped through the pressure Aerith was applying to her windpipe.

Aerith slammed her again, this time harder, mildly pleased to hear the sound of pain from the blond. "I'm only going to ask one more time before I rip you apart," she told her coldly. "Where is Cloud?"

"In the forest," she spat, her eyes blazing. "I hope the carrion birds have gotten to him by now."

Effortlessly, she threw Scarlet away, staring down at her with icy green eyes. "If he dies," she told her calmly, "I am coming back here, ripping out your heart, and making you eat it."

She was out of the apartment in less then ten seconds, rapidly dialing Zack's cell as she raced out into the street. He had only said hello before she began talking quickly. "Zack- I need your help, now. Scarlet went after Cloud." She heard the other swear, but didn't give him time to speak. "She left him in the woods. We have to find him fast."

"Right. I'll be there soon."

Aerith had already hung up, her feet carrying her directly into the thick of the trees. Frantically she searched, all her senses stretched out as she desperately looked for the blond.

"Cloud! Can you hear me?! CLOUD! Answer me!" she cried out, her voice breaking the eerie silence. "Cloud!"

"Aery!" The brunette whipped around to see Reno emerging from the gloom, his blue suit jacket unbuttoned, eyes flooded with urgency. "I found him, c'mon!"

She immediately whirled to follow him, racing through the forest. "How?" she gasped as they sped along. "How did you know?"

"Saw Scarlet leave the club right after Spike," he called over his shoulder. "I knew what she was going to do, so I followed. I lost them though, and it took me a few minutes to find them. But by then-"

His voice trailed off, but she didn't need him to finish as they arrived in a clearing flooded with the scent of blood, Cloud's motionless body sprawled on his side.

"Cloud! Oh Cloud, please, sweet Lifestream, let him be alive!"

She cried out, dropping to her knees beside him, her eyes numbingly assessing the damage as she gently rolled him onto his back. His arm was obviously broken, the bone probably shattered. There were numerous cuts, some shallow, some deep, bruises, and a fractured skull. Her fingers encountered the thick blood in his hair as she felt carefully for the damage.

"Oh Cloud," Aerith whispered, choking back a sob as she tried to continue the examination.

Her small hands slid down his chest when suddenly he cried out. Startled, she pulled her hand back, realizing his ribs were injured, sending her into a panic. They were broken, but that wasn't what made her afraid. The labored, almost spluttering sound of his breathing combined with that hinted at a punctured lung.

The world seemed to spin around her and she let out a wailing cry, burying her face in her hands. "No! No!"

"Aery!" Reno was kneeling beside her, his hands on her shoulder. "You gotta keep it together!"

"He's-he's-"

"Aerith!" He gave her a little shake, urgency creeping into his tone. "We have to get him out of here so we can take care of him. If we don't, you're going to loose him. Now, c'mon!"

Swallowing her sorrow, she forced herself to act, helping Reno lift the bleeding blond into his arms. Once Cloud was secure in his hold they took off for her house, arriving in less then 3 minutes. Reno set Cloud carefully down on the couch as Aerith raced up the stairs for a first aid kit left by the house's previous tenants. She set to work at once, cleaning the blood away as she wound bandages around the injuries.

"Zack's still out looking," she managed to say calmly. "Will you. . .?"

"Yeah. I've got in under control, Aery." Reno had already drawn out his cell phone, moving away as he called Zack.

It didn't take long for Zack to arrive, and once he had, it took everything Reno had to keep the black haired vampire from going right back out to kill Scarlet. In the end he stayed, because his best friends needed him. He and the red-haired Turk watched in silence as Aerith worked, her eyes bright, lip quivering. Suddenly she stopped, her head drooping.

"It's no use," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Zack demanded, stepping closer. "Is he gonna make it?"

She shook her head mutely, her voice breaking as she spoke. "I've done everything I can, but it's not enough. He's lost too much blood-"

"Then we'll get him to a hospital," he suggested frantically. "C'mon Aerith, we can't just let him. . ."

"A hospital wouldn't do him any good," she chocked out. "His lung's punctured and filling up with blood. He's. . . he's dying Zack, and there's nothing we can do."

Zack's fist smashed a hole through the wall as he swore. Aerith turned her head away, sobbing tearlessly from her place on the ground, Cloud's limp hand clutched in her own. The human's breathing was growing fainter and shallower with each passing second.

"That's not quite true, Aery," Reno told her quietly. Emerald eyes lifted to meet tiger green, and he continued, "There _is_ something you can do."

"That's not a life," she whispered, shaking her head in despair. "How can I do that to him?"

"Would you rather loose him forever?" he inquired, tone hardening. "Aerith, you know what he wants. You know what you want. You better do it now though, before there's no choice left."

The woman glanced at Zack who merely shrugged and shook his head. "I don't want to loose him either, but it's not my choice. It's between you two."

"Aerith," Reno said again, drawing her attention back to him. "If you won't do it, then I will."

"It's not our choice to make," she told them, but she was already turning to Cloud, leaning over him, her mind gently tugging at his.

"Cloud? Cloud? Wake up, please, open your eyes."

&&&

An angel's voice was dragging him out of the void of blackness and pain, and he struggled to respond. Cloud tried to open his eyes, but it was too bright, and his lids were too heavy.

"A-aerith?" he managed to gasp, moaning at the pain that clenched his body in a vice like grip.

"Cloud." Her voice was urgent, fearful. "Cloud, honey, there isn't much time. You're dying."

His dark lashed lids fluttered again, this time managing to stay open a sliver, enough to see her radiantly beautiful face, forest green eyes burning into his soul. "Yeah. . ." His voice trailed off weakly, and he struggled to remain conscious.

"Cloud. I know you said you wanted it before, but I have to ask. Do you want to be one of us? Do you want me to change you?"

His lips twitched weakly, managing a small smile. "You have to ask, Aerith?" he forced out softly as the conscious world began to fade away. "It's what I've wanted since the first time I saw you. . ."

She closed her eyes, and he dimly felt the touch of her icy hand against his cheek. Then there was a sharp pain in his neck, and he knew nothing more as he was flung into the sweet void of oblivion once more.

&&&

Cloud's heart had stopped beating five minutes ago.

With Reno and Zack's help, Aerith had moved the blond into one of the bedrooms, one that had all the blinds drawn. Newborn vampires were extremely sensitive to the light for a few days, and though it was no where near dawn yet, there was no sense in taking unnecessary risks.

Once she was certain Cloud was as comfortable as she could make him, Aerith left Zack to keep watch, walking out into the hall and slumping against the wall. She felt Reno's hand touch her shoulder, and allowed her friend to pull her into a comforting embrace.

"Did I do the right thing?" she whispered against his chest.

He sighed. "Aery, you heard what Spike said. He wanted this, yo."

"How can anyone want this?" she asked bitterly, pulling back enough to see his eyes. "How can anyone want to be this way?"

A red eyebrow arched, green eyes incredulous. "You serious, Aery? The chance to be with someone you love forever? Hell, a lot of people want that."

The brunette blinked, rubbing wearily at her eyes. "Forever isn't that great."

Reno groaned. "You're only sayin' that because you've spent it alone. Forever's different when you have someone to share it with."

"Maybe you're right," she murmured, then pulled away and started down the stairs.

"Where you goin', yo?" he inquired.

She flashed him a grin, her teeth glittering in the dim light. "I didn't finish with Scarlet yet."

&&&

Understandably, Scarlet wasn't pleased when for the second time that night Aerith showed up at her apartment, which the brunette could tell right away by the butcher's knife that was thrown at her. She dodged it effortlessly, striding forward to grab the other by her hair and swing her into the wall. Scarlet shrieked and swore furiously, but the shorter woman ignored it, planting her hand directly over the blond's throat, the other closing over the wicked gash on her arm.

"You should have stayed out of my business, Scarlet." Aerith's voice was light but with the barest a hint of a snarl. "You should have left Cloud alone."

Black eyes were narrowed and glittering angrily. "I hope he's very dead by now," she spat.

"Out of luck, I'm afraid."

She laughed scornfully, baring her teeth. "Then I'll just have to finish him off better this time. I'll drain him dry and leave him on your doorstep. How does that sound?"

Aerith's expression hadn't wavered. "That only works on humans."

Before the brunette's words had fully sunk in, Scarlet caught sight of movement at the door, and suddenly someone was standing behind Aerith. Her dark eyes widened, a fearful hiss escaping her at the sight, and even the other woman was momentarily taken aback, having not seen him .

Cloud stepped nearer, moving fluidly in complete silence. Even in the darkness his sapphire eyes glowed with an inner luminosity, brighter than they had ever been before. His skin was paler than milk, the pallor showing quiet clearly that he needed to feed soon. Clearly either Reno or Zack had let him borrow some clothing to replace his ruined ones since the pitch black shirt was looser than what he typically wore, as were the dark blue jeans. He was even more attractive than before, something Aerith hadn't believed possible, but it seemed she was wrong.

After meeting his gaze, Aerith inclined her head slightly, stepping away from Scarlet and allowing him to take her place. Despite the weakness that newborns usually had their first few days of life, she was not worried about him being harmed.

He stopped just a few paces away from Scarlet, his glowing orbs fixed on hers. She met his gaze with open hostility, her teeth bared, though the fear was plain in her eyes. Seeing it, Cloud smirked, his eyes flicking down to the still unhealed injury on her arm. "What a blow to your pride that must have been," he said softly. "Injured by a human."

Scarlet snarled, but there was little more she could do; she was clearly no match.

As if sensing this, the smile on the blond man's face widened. "I really should be thanking you," he told her casually. "If I hadn't had to fight so hard against you to survive, I would never have attained this strength."

The anger only deepened, but so did the fear. Scarlet hunched back, obviously preparing to defend her life.

Cloud blinked, shaking his head as he took a step away from you. "I won't fight you today," he addressed her, regally, like a king to a servant. "But make no mistake; try to harm me or someone I love again, and it will be the last thing you do."

He stepped away from the shivering flaxen haired woman, staring at her scornfully before turning and striding out of the apartment. Aerith lingered momentarily longer, her voice icy.

"My warning is the same to you. I don't want to see you for at least five hundred years."

She turned, her braid swinging out behind her in an arch as she swept out of the room, leaving Scarlet to shriek and rage alone.

&&&

She was waiting for him in the darkened room when he returned from feeding an hour later. Though she had offered to take him, he had declined in favor of going with Zack and Reno. She wasn't offended though. Perhaps it was a male thing, bonding or whatever you wanted to call it. Either way, Aerith was content to wait until Cloud returned to her home.

He glided into the room on cat's paws, but she had sensed his approach long before and was already standing to greet him when he entered. Closing the door quietly behind him he moved forward to her, pausing for a moment, uncertainty flickering in his gaze. She stepped into his arms easily, erasing his fears with a gentle kiss to his lips before resting her head against his chest with a sigh. Cloud's arms wrapped around her, and she could feel the relief coming off of him in waves.

"I thought you'd be angry," he murmured almost wonderingly. "I thought you didn't want me this way."

"I would have done everything in my power to keep you human," Aerith admitted, "but that could never drive me to risk loosing you or my love for you." She pulled back enough so that her own jewel bright emerald eyes locked with his sapphire. "I still love you as much as ever, no matter what you are."

He exhaled softly, holding her tighter. "I'm glad."

"Still a man of few words," she teased lightly, poking him in the chest. "At least some things never change."

Cloud's crooked smile crossed his face and she beamed at him. He released her, leading her over to sit on the bed, speaking softly. "Reno thinks it's best if we leave this area. He doesn't think Rufus is going to be very pleased with any of this, and advises that we get to a place beyond his power."

She wasn't surprised by this. "Does he have any suggestions?"

"He thinks Elena-my mother- will be willing to welcome us. He's going to give her a call to see."

"Hmm," Aerith hummed. The idea of starting over was certainly appealing. No doubt Zack would come with them, but. . . "What is Reno planning to do?"

Cloud chuckled. "He's acting torn, but I think his mind's already made up. Love of his job can't compete with his love for my mother anymore, and I'm completely certain he'll be coming with us when we go to her."

"That's good," she murmured. "I wouldn't want him to be left behind on his own."

He nodded absently, his arm looping around her waist to draw her closer to his side. "Aerith. Do you remember when you told me I didn't want to know the truth about forever?"

She smiled ruefully, shaking her head. "I do, but I wasn't entirely correct, as Reno has pointed out to me. I was only seeing half of the truth, only one option. Forever is devastating when you are alone in the vast changes of the world." She sighed, her head falling to his shoulder.

Cloud tipped her chin up, bringing her forest green up to meet his sky. "Then what's the other half?"

"It only exists if you have someone at your side." Aerith's voice was a mere whisper, but he heard every word clearly. "The truth about forever is it isn't long enough when you have the love of your soul at your side."

His eyes blazed with emotion as he touched her cheek. 'Forever," he vowed.

"Forever," she agreed.


End file.
